Day Traders
The Day Traders is a small crew of experienced merchants. Lead by Captain Zylphryx, the crew's goal has been to profit primarily from trading in Midnight's waters. Their base of operations have increased slowly but steadily, and now include many stalls and shoppes, including Canterbury Ales. During August 2008 the Day Traders merged with three fellow Looterati crews, The Yo-Ho Yo-Yos, the Far Too Jolly Rogers and Looterarmy to become a new crew Looterati still under the flag of Looterati. Public Statement "It were the most fearsome sight I e'er seen", said the aged sailor to his audience of young swabs. "Came right of the fog she did, running straight and true. The captain ordered us to turn about and engage the blaggards as they made to speed past us and heave to we did." The swabbies shifted where they sat, obviously hanging on the words of the retelling. The aged sea dog took a pull on his pipe as he looked over the eyes staring up at him. "We set upon her with the intent of emptying her brimmin' hold. Merchants be easy pickin's in these waters, and it seemed this would be no different. She tried to out run us, but we kept pace. Her captain tried to call for parlay, but the words were ignored. It were that what doomed us, for we ignored the code." The old man coughed and cleared his throat. "For ye see, it were no ordinary merchants what was sailing on that ship. As we closed, she set her cannons upon us with great skill and accuracy. She turned and her crew boarded us. Ne'er have I seen such bloodlust in the eyes of even the most fearsome pirate. These were not men, but madmen what boarded us. And the women were fiercer yet." A gasp escaped from several of those listening. The sailor took the moment to take another pull from his pipe. "It were chaos deckside and my mateys dropped like stones. T'weren't their hold what was emptied, it were ours. I still thanks the stars of fortune we weren't sent to Davy Jones ..." The deck bell sounded as the alarm went up. "Sails two points off starboard! Make ready! To stations!!!" The old man and his audience leapt up and readied themselves, pulling ropes and setting more sail for the pursuit. It was then he saw the flag ... The Day Traders is a merchant/trade based crew, but woe to any who decide to relieve us of our goods. We try to avoid PvP, but if it is started, we will finish it in defense of what is ours. Seriously though, while the quest for the ever elusive Piece of Eight is a certain driving force for our crew, we do sail to have fun, and try not to take this game too seriously. After all it be only a game. ;) Sail with us and be rewarded; sail against us and ... well, best not to sail against us. :) If ye be interested in joining our crew, then sail with us for a spell. If ye got what it takes (read - if you get along with the crew and don't laze about when sailing), we'll invite ye aboard as a real pirate.